Des ramens pour le dîner
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Hinata rentre d'une mission qui a duré une semaine. Mais en proposant un repas chez Ichiraku pour faire plaisir à ses enfants, elle ne s'imaginait pas les plaintes qui en découleraient.


**Titre :** Des ramens pour le dîner

**Rating :** K

**Résumé** : Hinata rentre d'une mission qui a duré une semaine. Mais en proposant un repas chez Ichiraku pour faire plaisir à ses enfants, elle ne s'imaginait pas les plaintes qui en découleraient.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto !

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée claqua, la lumière de l'entrée s'alluma, et Hinata eue à peine le temps de lancer le traditionnel « Je suis rentrée. » que ses enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras.<p>

« Tu nous a manquée, maman !

- Vous aussi, mes chéris. Rit doucement la Hyuuga en resserrant son étreinte. »

Une troisième silhouette sortie nonchalamment de l'encadrement qui mène à la cuisine, une tasse en main, l'autre en poche, toujours affublée de son survêtement orange. Un éclair de surprise dans les orbes nacrés de la maîtresse de maison.

« N-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu-… ! Ah oui… Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux : Un clone.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisée.

- Je me suis dépêchée dès mon retour. Se justifia-t-elle dans un sourire gêné. »

Elle entreprit ensuite de retirer sa veste et ses sandales sous l'air attentif de son fils et de sa fille, pendant que Naruto buvait tranquillement une gorgée de café.

« Et ton rapport de mission ? Finit par demander le clone.

- Kiba et Akamaru ont préféré s'en charger pour que je puisse vous rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- J'irai les remercier plus tard.

- Ton original le fera bien dès qu'il sera au courant, je pense. »

Sur cette supposition, Hinata monta finalement la petite marche en bois et trouva automatiquement les lèvres de son mari dans un rapide bisou. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'obligea à se blottir contre lui à l'aide de son bras valide tout en plongeant son nez dans le cou de la mère de famille pour en respirer lentement l'odeur.

« Tu m'as manqué, à moi aussi… Murmura-t-il d'une voix désireuse. »

Ce moment intime fut de courte durée : Hinata n'eut encore une fois pas l'occasion de lui répondre puisqu'Himawari et Boruto venaient de s'approcher d'eux et appelaient leur mère en tirant sur sa manche. Le blond fronça ses sourcils, frustré que sa femme demande autant d'attention. A regret, il retira son bras et posa ses deux orbes bleus sur ces derniers qui souriaient d'enthousiasme et posaient mille et une question à la fois.

« La mission était difficile ? Est-ce que t'as eue peur ? L'ennemi était fort ? C'est toi qui l'as battue ? T'as utilisée quelles techniques ? Ils étaient plusieurs ? T'es pas trop fatiguée, dis ?

- Arrêtez avec vos questions, bon sang ! Vous l'épuisez ! Râla l'Hokage. »

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la bouche de la concernée qui s'accroupit de façon à être à leurs hauteur, les mains sur les cuisses, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et si vous me disiez plutôt comment s'est passé la semaine ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée, Himawari ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa fille.

- Non ! Répondit joyeusement la petite avant d'énumérer toutes les activités qu'elle avait faite sous le regard attendrit de la mère de famille.

- Et toi, Boruto tu n'as pas trop fait de bêtises ? S'enquit finalement Hinata avec amusement.

- Pas trop, non. Répondit le garnement du bout des lèvres, le regard ailleurs.

Aussitôt eu-t-il finit sa phrase que son père lui asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne, provoquant ainsi la réaction tout à fait légitime de ce dernier, qui porta brusquement ses mains à sa tête en poussant un cri.

« Hé ! Pourtant tu m'frappes, bon sang ?!

- Ha, tu parles ! Lança-t-il en ignorant son rejeton, les yeux rivés sur sa compagne. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui courir après de toute la semaine !

- C-C'est pas vrai, d'abord ! Nia le petit blond, poing fermés.

- Il profitait que je jouais avec Himawari pour se faire la malle et aller embêter les commerçants ! Si tu savais toutes les bêtises que j'ai dû rattraper… ! Se plaignit Naruto avant d'implorer : Je sais que tu viens juste de rentrer, mais sermonne-le un peu, s'il te plait !

- Je l'referais plus, c'est juré ! Promit le chenapan, paumes jointes, paniqué. »

La maîtresse de maison ferma alors ses paupières dans un soupir, comme pour réfléchir -et reposer l'espace d'un instant ses yeux fatigués. Mais le silence ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque la voix de l'étudiant à l'académie résonna une nouvelle fois dans l'entrée.

« Je-J' t'attends ! J'ai pas peur de la punition, d'façon ! Provoqua Boruto en se mettant en garde.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto. Commença doucement Hinata en levant son regard au-dessus de son épaule. Comme tu l'as dit, je viens tout juste de rentrer. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de commencer la soirée avec une punition. Pourquoi ne pas fêter nos retrouvailles autour d'un bon repas, plutôt ? Finit-elle en se redressant dans un fin sourire. »

Naruto lâcha un râle, mécontent que sa femme ait prit la défense de Boruto alors qu'il ne faisait que corriger les faits que son fils avaient énoncés plus tôt. Il se gratta la nuque et accepta le marché de sa femme. Après tout, il comprenait qu'elle était exténuée après la semaine qu'elle venait de passer et qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose le repos.

« Héhé, j'ai gagné ! Clama fièrement le petit blond tandis que sa sœur lui souriait, amusée.

- Alors, que diriez-vous d'aller dîner chez Ichiraku, ce soir ? Proposa la Hyuuga.

Mais le visage heureux des enfants s'effacèrent immédiatement à l'entente du repas, et c'est presque suppliant que la voix fluette d'Himawari se fit entendre la première.

« Oh non, maman ! Pas encore !

- Comment ? S'étonna Hinata en clignant des yeux.

- Ça fait une semaine qu'on se tape des ramens à chaque dîner ! Y'en a marre ! J'commence à faire une overdose, moi ! Enchaîna le fils du Hokage.

- Oui, on voudrait autre chose ! Finit la petite fille. »

Elle ne comprenait pas bien le refus catégorique de ses enfants pour le plat favori de leur père. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils leur proposaient, ces derniers sautaient de joie à l'idée de faire une petite sortie en famille pour aller se ravitailler. Leur réaction était surprenante mais petit à petit, la réponse s'insinuait dans l'esprit d'Hinata qui finit par appeler son mari en tournant la tête vers lui.

Malheureusement, le blond avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette dans la cuisine. Elle entra naturellement dans la pièce et s'approcha de l'hôte du démon renard qui rinçait sa tasse dans l'évier, concentré sur sa tâche.

« Naruto… Répéta-t-elle. Ils n'ont vraiment mangé que des ramens pendant sept jours ? Tous les soirs, vous avez été chez Ichiraku ?

- B-Ben quoi ? C'est bon, les ramens. Tenta-t-il, mal-à-l'aise, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porcelaine qu'il tenait entre les mains, conscient du regard braqué sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est juste que pour leur équilibre nutritionnel, ils doivent manger autre chose que des nouilles.

- Mais y'a de la viande avec. Argumenta-t-il piteusement.

- A leur âge, ils sont en pleine croissance. Ils ont besoin de plus que ça pour faire le plein d'énergie. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les légumes. Concéda-t-elle devant l'air coupable qu'il affichait. Mais tu pouvais bien leur cuisiner du riz et du poisson, non ?

- J'avais dit à papa que toutes ces nouilles n'étaient pas saines mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Intervint timidement la fillette derrière eux. »

Le regard d'Hinata le lâcha l'espace d'un instant avant de le braquer à nouveau sur lui. Le blond finit par couper l'eau du robinet et déposa sa tasse sur l'évier. Il décida finalement d'affronter le regard de sa femme et dès qu'il croisa ses deux orbes nacré, les yeux de cette dernière disait clairement « Et en plus tu n'écoutes pas les conseils de ta fille. » ce qui obligea Naruto à fixer le parquet à ses pieds, incapable de soutenir ses réprimandes silencieuses.

« Je… Je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner et… Justifia-t-il, honteux.

- Ouais bah t'aurais pu un effort, bon sang ! Intervint à son tour Boruto, les bras croisés derrière la tête. »

L'Hokage tiqua en fronçant les sourcils et en fusillant son fils du regard, sachant pertinemment que même si sa compagne ne disait rien, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Il soupira ouvertement : Hinata ne cuisinerais pas ce soir, c'était certain. Mais soudainement, une illumination éclaira son esprit et il cligna des paupières, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Les enfants, un BBQ ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plut ! (Et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes de conjugaison, au passage... :x)

Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite. Peut-être aux niveaux du caractère des personnages... J'ai eue dû mal à les retranscrire et j'espère qu'il ne sont tout de même pas trop OOC. :/ Pour la description, j'ai fait soft. D'habitude, je fais + de pavés que ça. Pour tout dire, j'avais simplement en tête la scène où Hinata découvre que ses enfants n'ont mangés que des ramens pendant son absence et où elle questionne Naruto. x) Je voulais montrer ce que cuisinerait Naruto si Hinata devait s'absenter pendant une mission et je pense après réflexion, il serait vraiment capable de faire ça lol.  
>Je vous avoue également que j'ai eue un peu de mal pour clôturer la fiction. Ça se voit, je suppose ? x)<p>

En tout cas, je suis tout de même contente d'avoir couchée mon idée sur papier et de vous la faire partager. Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser ?


End file.
